William (Supernatural)
This character is made to fit into the setting (Supernatural AU) and is owned by FrankenSoul . Please don't steal, copy, or edit any of the following information and images. Appearance William's human form is rather formidable, the man lumbering at an impressive height. However, his posture is usually slumped which reduces this impression. His height comes with a slimmed strength, his bulk mainly consisting of his chest and arms with a tapered, thinner waist. His hands are larger than average and tipped with hard, black nails, which have caused others to give him second glances several times. Another unusual feature that causes him to stand out is slightly tapered ears, assisting in enhancing his hearing even while human. His hair is naturally a dark brown and when long becomes wavy. However, in recent years he's shaved it off into a short stubble. Two scars adorn his facial features, a large one over his right eye and a much smaller one at the top of the left side of his lip. His attire normally consists of darker colored clothing, and he wears the same pairs of jeans that have become worn and thread-bare. As a beast, he takes on the form of a larger humanoid wolf-man. As the alpha, this form is far larger than others of his species, the exact size of which fluctuates depending on his state of mind during the transformation. The fur of this form is the same brown shade as his hair, his eyes are a golden hue. Personality Upon creation, William's nature was chaotic and unsettled, largely savage and unrefined as animal tendencies dominated his mindset. This aggressiveness led him to lash out and continuously move, hardly resting and instead spreading his disease to a large number of others. It was only when he took human form for the first time that he was able to begin developing a deeper personality, for the first time asking deeper questions. A mind akin to that of a child came forth, and William was shown to be cautious, curious, and innocent in his own ways. He was naive in his own manner to the ways of man, but upon encountering others his temper returned as such encounters tended to be volatile. Continuous, harsh meetings shaped him into a defensive and angry being, who could only muster contempt and hatred towards anything human. At his core was an emptiness and restlessness, that soon he recognized and felt the desire and need to act upon. Powers and Abilities *'Telepathic Link '- Alphas possess a telepathic link to their children, allowing them to track or communicate with them over great distance. They can also learn knowledge their children possess. Although all monsters possess a link to Eve, the alphas possess a stronger link. *'Super Strength' - Alphas possess impressive levels of strength, at least comparable to the high-level demons. The strongest alphas may also in some measure rival that of Leviathans. *'Super Stamina' - Alpha's durability and pain thresholds are far superior to the rest of their species. *'Immunity '- Alphas are more resistant to certain weapons that harm lesser members of their races. As such, William is largely resistant to traditional werewolf weaknesses, such as silver and wolfsbane. *'Immortality' - Even if their species is not immortal, the alpha is, provided they are not killed. *'Invulnerability' - It was noted that a weapon that could easily kill lesser vampires would only slow the Alpha Vampire down. The only weapon noted to be able to kill him was the Colt. Silver and powerful tranquilizers also caused no harm to the Alpha Shapeshifter. *'Endurance' - The alpha vampire was not even phased by being electrocuted, so it stands to reason the other alphas have an extreme pain threshold as well. *'Enhanced Abilities' - All skills that are owned by their own offspring alphas own on a considerably higher level. History Early Life A very old and ancient individual, William was created by Eve as all the other alpha monsters where. Brought into the world fully grown, his first form was his monstrous one and which he would later consider his true one. For many years, he raged across the lands, infecting others through his bite as he did so. It was only many thousand years later that he finally managed to collect himself enough to form human shape, and could become involved in much more complicated affairs. For the first time in his existence, William thought further than his base desires and wondered at his purpose. A hole had set itself in his chest, and loneliness gnawed at his insides. Unable to understand these feelings, William's personality developed into one of anger and aggression. Traveling the world in search of answers, he met many people and saw many things. During this time, he passed through many names and titles and felt no attachment to any until passing by a male witch called Alexander. Having a chance meeting during the Dark Ages of Germany, Alex seemingly knew what William was from simply seeing him in the street. That night, when William attempted to feed he was unprepared to be confronted by hunters armed with silver weapons. Severely injured, William fled to rest and heal. He was found by the witch, who introduced himself and promptly set to helping the wolf heal. When questioned upon his motivations, Alex merely stated that he was interested, and continued to chatter on, stating that the man "looked like a William". He found the name enduring, and after which would use it to refer to himself. For a time, the two men would accompany each other, and during this time Alex taught William many things.His personality mellowed and for the first time he felt joy in life. After several months of travel, an incident occurred. One night, huddled around a fire, the two shared a tender moment. Close to William, Alex leaned to share a kiss. The exchange was startling - and utterly terrifying. William lashed out, and Alex was killed. After the incident, William for a time continued to wander aimlessly in order to find a purpose with little avail, and drew into himself. His personality, which had finally began to grow and develop, faltered once more. To his surprise, he met Alex once again a mere 20 to 30 years later, to discover that the male had through uncertain magic managed to create a reincarnation cycle. Quickly, William shed himself of the other and avoided him, but through the ages has continued to come across Alex again and again. In recent years of modern day, he has begun an experiment to fill the hole inside his chest. By gathering a den inside a larger city, he and others have concentrated their efforts into turning humans and adding to their numbers. Thus far, he has a sizable pack but has yet to find any satisfaction in his new "family". Season 1 Trivia * Category:Males Category:Werewolves Category:Work in Progress Category:Characters